Hickey
by SINIESTRA-YAMASAKY
Summary: Hana is wearing a scarf and eveyone wants to know why, could they find the secret hiden under it? ONESHOT


**Hickey.**

hey Hana what's with the scarf?-

Okus said with a smirk

yeah you never wear a scarf not even when is cold-

add Takemiya suspicious

yeah what's that all about is still summer-

Hanamichi who was already blushing furiously

shut up you…you fools-

said walking away hearing the Gundam laugh really hard

those stupid-

whisper with an embarrassed tone he couldn't believe that this was happening to him in some kind of level he thought that nobody would realized what he was trying to do

Sakuragi!-

Mitsui was running towards him with a big smile in his face

hey I just wanted to say that…-

then he realized about something he couldn't help himself but laugh

what's…ja ja ja... with…ja ja… the scarf…ja ja ja-

don't bother me Mitchy-

the still blushing boy said

don't… call me …Mitchy-

the other boy answered trying to calm his laughter

¿what were you going to tell me anyway?-

said the red-head frowning

I just wanted to tell you that there would be practice this afternoon-

oh, okay thanks Mitchy-

then Hana walk away.

Mitsui found the Gundam still laughing

¿what's the matter with you guys?-

he ask the boys try to stop the laughter and answer

¿didn't you see the scarf that Hanamichi was wearing?-

yeah I did-

hey guys!-

Riota scream reaching the group

¿what are you doing?-

we were talking about Hanamichi wearing a scarf-

the Gundam answer

¿he is wearing a scarf¿In the summer?-

everybody nodded smiling

¿what do you think is that for?-

ask Riota frowning

maybe he's cold-

of course not, this is the hotter summer in Kanagawa in 10 years-

Yeah you're right-

we could find out-

Mitsui said with an evil grin in his face, everybody look at him and the plan started to have a form in their minds.

Practice was about to begging and everybody look suspiciously quiet

¿what's the matter?-

ask Ayako looking at them

nothing Aya-chan nothing at all-

said Riota with a cute smile the girl frowned but didn't say anything, as the boys were expecting the redhead show up with the same red scarf around his neck even he was wearing his training clothes but to his surprise nobody said anything, not a laugh, nothing

everyone to train-

Hey captain ¿don't you think that Hanamichi shouldn't wear that?-

Mitsui said with a grin

yeah I agree Hanamichi shouldn't wear that-

Riota agreed with a big smile, then the gundam yell

Yeah Hana take it off!-

Gori frown at the talking about the other sentences and was about to yell but then he realized what Hanamichi was wearing

what the heck do you think you have put on?-

eerrrmmm I…-

the redhead started saying

take it off Hana!-

the Gundam yell again

yeah Hanamichi ¿what are you hiding?-

Mitsui ask almost laughing

yeah Hana take it off!-

Riota said with a big smile

shut up!-

was the only answer of the redhead, Rukawa only watch this with a weird expression on his face

Sakuragi you can't play with the scarf around your neck you could get hurt-

wisely the glasses boy said, Hanamichi was still reluctant to take the scarf off when he heard a voice that make him jump

take it off-

ki..kitsuune-

do it Do'aho-

all look at the two boys amazed but they were even more surprised when the redhead obey and started to take off the red scarf everybody hold their breath and wait then they saw something that make the laugh all at once

ja ja ja what's that?-

ask Riota pointing out the neck of a now blushing Sakuragi

more important is who did that to you?-

ask suspicious Ayako, some of them nodded looking at the big red spot in the neck of the redhead

is that a Hickey?-

ask Mitsui already knowing the answer all started laughing all over again

¡SHUT UP!-

the face of Hanamichi match his hair, everyone stopped laughing

is…is…is not a Hickey-

tell the truth-

a voice from behind him started, the boy look at the blue eyed Kitsune who was frowning but deep in his eyes he could see the true and with a sigh nodded and to the amazed of everyone smile at him

¿then?-

the Gundam that was already writing down in posters "Congratulations of your first Hickey" and wasn't about to give up that easy ask

okay, okay it is a Hickey-

the Gundam yell exited all at once and started to surround the redhead all exited like if it were one of his rejections but this time he was more embarrassed than sad

¡way to go Hana!-

¡we knew you would do it!-

Hanamichi give head butts to the Gundam everyone sweat drop

anyway…¿who give that to you?-

Hana reluctantly look at Rukawa, he nodded, then he look at his other teammates

you mean…you mean…-

¿what!-

ask Riota clueless

then you and you…-

started saying Mitsui

you two are…no it can't be-

¿what!-

ask Riota again

well I think is time of you all to know that we, me and Kaede are a couple and love each other very much-

¿WHAAAATT!-

everybody scream totally taken by surprise then Hana approach to Kaede and hug him

it was time-

he said to him in his ear

I know-

woooooowww!-

the Gundam now recovered from the head butts look at the two boys and applaud

I never would have thought that-

was Akagi the first one to said

I would-

Ayako with a big smile on his face (AN; ¿don't you think that Ayako usually knows everything that is happening in the team?)

I think is great-

Kogure said kindly

well stop the chatting in here, we have to start training-

firmly said Akagi and the whole team start training for a long time until they were done and the exhausted boys stopped.

Long after, they were in the basketball field where Rukawa use to practice from time to time

why did you do that for?-

ask Hanamichi pointing out the hickey in his neck

I knew it would get notice-

the redhead pout

I wanted everyone to know that you are mine-

the redhead blushed

boy you sure are confident-

Kaede got close to him with a sexy smile on his lips and whisper into his ears

that's because you are mine-

well…yeah but…-

or ¿don't you like this?-

he started saying when he lick his neck sending shivers all over the Tensai body

I…I…I do-

he said trying to talk slowly Rukawa suck up the neck of Hanamichi trying to feel his pulse in his mouth as well as his flavor and his smell then he move his lips until they touch the Do'aho's mouth their lips meet in a second feeling the pure taste of each other they kiss with passion until they were lack of breath

oh Kaede I love you-

Hanamichi said with a smile full of satisfaction

I'm really glad that we don't have to hide anymore-

I know-

Rukawa knew that that was worrying Hana, not been able to talk to anyone about his relationship was making him feel really bad but because he love him so much and didn't want him to get hurt knowing the loudmouth he could be he decided that everyone needed to know about each other besides he could claim that redhead like his

I love you-

the boys kiss again knowing that his relationship will last as long as they could be honest and love each other.

The End

A.N; I hope you all had enjoy itif you did please reviewthis for me and if you don't please also let me knowI pretty much love writing it and i want to know what do you think about it.


End file.
